Reference Cards
Reference Cards are supplemental or explanatory rules cards that are included in products where specific rules are relevant. Reference Cards Auxiliary Firing Arc This card explains the rules for auxiliary firing arcs. Each ship in this pack has an AUXILIARY FIRING ARC identified by dotted lines printed on its ship token. these ships also have a unique primary weapon icon printed on their Ship cards. When attacking with its primary weapon, a ship with this icon may attack an enemy ship that is at Range 1–3 and inside its standard or auxiliary firing arc. When attacking with a secondary weapon the ship must still target an enemy ship inside its standard firing arc (unless otherwise specified on the Upgrade card). Bomb Tokens (TBD) Reference Card #2 'Reference Card #3' Reference Card #4 Reference Card #5 Reference Card #6 Reference Card #7 Boost Action This card explains the rules for performing a BOOST action. Ships with the BOOST icon in their action bar may perform a boost action. To boost, follow these steps: # Choose the 1, LEFT 1, or RIGHT 1 maneuver template. # Set the maneuver template between the ship's front guides. # Move the ship to the opposite end of the template and slide the rear guides of the ship into the template. Performing a boost does not count as executing a maneuver. A ship cannot boost if this would cause its base to overlap with another ship's base or an obstacle token, or if the maneuver template overlaps an obstacle token. Cloak Action This card explains the rules for performing a CLOAK action. Ships with the CLOAK icon in their action bar may perform a cloak action. When a ship performs the cloak action, place 1 cloak token near that ship. A ship cannot perform the cloak action while it already has a cloak token. The agility value of a ship with a cloak token is increased by 2. While that ship as a cloak token, it cannot perform attacks. Cloak tokens are not removed during the End phase. Condition Cards Conditions cards are cards assigned by Ship and Upgrade cards that represent persistent game effects. A Condition card is not in play until a game effect assigns it to a ship. When a Condition card is assigned, its text immediately resolves. After a ship is assigned a Condition card, assign the associated Condition token to that ship as a reminder of the card's ongoing effect. That token is removed when the Condition is removed. A Condition that has been removed can be assigned again. Unique Conditions If one of your unique Conditions is already in play and one of your effects calls for it to be assigned again, remove the Condition card from the original ship and assign it to the new ship. Decloak (TBD) Dual Upgrade Cards Dual Upgrade cards are double-faced. Because they do not have a card back, they can be identified by the symbol in the lower left corner. When a ship equipped with a Dual Upgrade card is placed in the play area during setup, its equipped Dual Upgrade card can be placed with either side faceup. Dual Upgrade cards are not active until they are placed in the play area during setup. Only the face side of a Dual Upgrade card is active. Ion Token This card explains the rules for an ion token and serves as a reference to remind players of its effect. Some card abilities, such as the "Ion Cannon Turret" Upgrade card, can cause a ship to receive an ion token. A ship with an ion token assigned to it follows special rules during these phases: * Planning Phase: The owner does not assign a maneuver dial to this ship. * Activation Phase: '''The owner moves the ship as if it were assigned a '''white 1 maneuver. After executing this maneuver, remove all ion tokens from the ship. It may perform actions as normal. * Combat Phase: The ship may attack as normal. Modifications and Titles This card explains the rules for Modification and Title cards. These Upgrade cards can be identified by their card backs. Modifications and titles are special upgrades that do not appear in any ship's upgrade bar. Any ship may equip a modification or title unless the card is restricted to a specific type of ship. Each ship is limited to one modification and one title. Modifications and Upgrades Modifications and Titles Modifications and titles are special upgrades that do not appear in any ship's upgrade bar. Any ship may equip a modification or title unless the card is restricted to a specific type of ship. each ship is limited to one '''modification and '''one title. Ship-Type-Restrited Upgrades Some Upgrade cards are labeled "TIE ONLY." Cards with these labels can only be equipped to a ship whose name begins with "TIE" (for example, "TIE fighter" or "TIE striker"). Reverse Maneuver A reverse maneuver allows a ship to move backward. Reverse Straight Maneuver A reverse straight maneuver (STRAIGHT) is performed with a straight (STRAIGHT) maneuver template. However, instead of sliding the maneuver template between the front guides of the ship's base, slide it between the rear guides so that it is flush with the base. Then pick up the ship and place it at the opposite end of the template, sliding the front guides of the base into the opposite end of the template. Reverse Bank Maneuver A reverse bank maneuver (BANK LEFT or BANK RIGHT) is performed in the same manner as a reverse straight maneuver, but uses a bank (LEFT or RIGHT) maneuver template. Segnor's Loop This card explains the rules for performing a Segnor's Loop maneuver. The Segnor's Loop maneuver (LOOP LEFT or LOOP RIGHT) uses the same maneuver template as a bank maneuver (LEFT or RIGHT). The only difference between these maneuvers is that after executing a Segnor's Loop, the player rotates his ship 108º. If a Segnor's Loop maneuver causes a ship to overlap another ship, instead treat its maneuver as a bank maneuver with the same speed, color, and direction revealed on the dial. SLAM Action Ships with the SLAM icon in their action bar may perform a SLAM (SubLight Acceleration Motor) action. To SLAM, choose and execute a maneuver on the ship's dial. The chosen maneuver must be the same speed as the maneuver that ship executed this round. Then assign that ship weapons disabled token. A ship with a weapons disabled token assigned to it cannot perform attacks. Weapons disabled tokens are removed during the End phase along with focus and evade tokens. Performing a SLAM counts as executing a maneuver. A ship cannot perform SLAM as a free action. Tallon Roll (TBD) Tractor Beam Token (Errata corrected) (TBD) Turret Primary Weapon Each ship in this pack uses a turret as its primary weapon. Thus, each Ship card shows the TURRET PRIMARY WEAPON icon, and each ship shows a circular red arrow as a reminder. When attacking with a turret primary weapon, a ship may target an enemy ship inside or outside its firing arc. When attacking with a secondary weapon, the ship must still target a ship inside its firing arc (unless specified otherwise on the Upgrade card). Note: '''When a ship is attacking with a turret weapon, range is always measured from the closet point to the closet point. '''Using Bombs This card explains the rules for bomb tokens and serves as a reference for their effects. To drop a bomb token, follow these steps: # Take the 1 maneuver template and slide it between the rear guides of your ship. # Place the bomb token indicated on the Upgrade card into the play area and slide the guides of the token into the opposite end of the template. If a bomb token is dropped on a ship, it is placed under the ship's base and does not immediately detonate. Bomb tokens do not sound as obstacles and bomb Upgrade cards do not count as secondary weapons. Using Cluster Mines To drop the cluster mine token set, follow these steps: # Take the 1 maneuver template and slide it between the rear guides of your ship. # Place the central cluster mine token into the player area and slide the guides of the token into the opposite end of the template. # Place 1 additional cluster mine token in each of the recessed areas of the central cluster mine token. Pre-Errata Cards Tractor Beam Token (TBD) Gallery Swx-condition-reference.png Swx33 card ref 04-1-.png Swx41 tractorbeam-reference.png Tractor Beam Reference corrected.JPG DualCardPlaceHolder.jpg Category:Rules Category:Cards with Errata